A Lovely Name
by I-KILL-BITCHES-FOR-LIVING
Summary: The smile gracing on her lips made his heart fluttered. But at the same time, it made him frustrated to know it was not directed to him.Tadase's feelings about Amu and Ikuto being together. AMUTO & TadaseX? ONE-SHOT! My first fanfic! Hope you like it!


Disclamer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!**

A Lovely Name

The blonde haired boy frowned. He was strolling in the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery around him. It was supposed to be a wonderful Sunday morning. But somehow, he just can't picture it as one.

There stood a couple-a happy couple to be exact-not far from where he stood. The girl has a beautiful shoulder length pink hair, while the boy has an astonishing midnight blue hair. At first he thought it was just another couple with the same hair color. But then he chuckled darkly. He had to stop fooling himself and accept the truth that it was them, Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

They were holding hands, smiling like a couple should be. They've been dating for a while now and it broke his heart. Of course the former king chair had feelings for the little pinkett. No. Even more than just ordinary feelings, he was madly in love with her. The smile gracing on her lips made his heart fluttered. But at the same time, it made him frustrated to know it was not directed to him. Her smile used to be for him and him only, so why can't it be just like before? But somehow her smile when she's with the older Tsukiyomi is so much more beautiful and happy than when she was with him.

He knew why.

It was because she never loved him from the start. It's always Ikuto.

When the violin prodigy left to search for his father, he thought he had the chance. The chance to have her heart for himself. He told her he loved her and surprisingly she agreed. He knew it was because she needed someone to let her mind off Ikuto so she could move on and forget about him. But nonetheless, he wanted to be her one and only.

He was happy when they were dating. He called her every single day, he send her roses at Valentine's day, and he treat her like a queen. He loved her so dearly and he thought she did too. He thought she forgot about that thieving cat and they could build a family together.

But of course, that's what he thought.

When Ikuto came back. His dream slowly turned to dust as he saw how Amu looked at him. Even though he pestered her and made her annoyed by his teasing, there's something about the way she looked at him. It was somehow….loving. Right then he knew. Amu never forgot about him.

He tried to made her forgot about him completely. He showed her love for her in front of the blue haired man himself. He held hands with her, he hugged her, he graced her cheeks, he even kissed her. The last made her cry.

Why would she cry? She supposed to be giggling at how jealous he is. But no. She cried and ran, Ikuto following behind, calling her name. He wanted to shout at him. Telling him she was his so he should just stood back and let her deal with it. He wanted to run after her and be the one to calm her down. But his legs won't move and his eyes was filled with tears.

It was a really stupid thing to do. He knew that. But still, he wanted to show her he loved her and won't let anyone have her. But it seems that she didn't want to be his.

But why? Why won't she loved him? What is it that is not enough for her? He was polite, he was close with her family, he knew all of her best friend, and he practically adored her! But they were too different. She loves classics and rocks while he prefers opera. She eats chocolate while he wants vanilla. He loved her while she doesn't.

He saw how that cat was always there for her. How she told him everything and how he help her get through her problems. Wasn't it what he, as her boyfriend, supposed to do? But she never told him anything and he didn't even know what to do.

Then, the dreadful thing happened.

He saw them kissing, in a café near his neighborhood. He asked for an explanation, but what he got was an apology of how she can't love him. He knew that day would come. But he shouted at them anyway. He ruined their table, throwing things all over the place. His face was red in fury and his eyes were filled with anger.

How could she? After all this years he stood by her she still choose to leave him alone. And why couldn't she tell him sooner? Why did it had to be the day when he bought a ring to ask her hand in marriage? She didn't know of course, that he had bought the yellow topaz and pink diamond ring for her. He had it made just for her, to show her that their hair and eyes matches. To show her maybe they're not so different at all.

Still looking at the happy couple, he pulled out the ring from his pocket. He had it with him everywhere he go. So that maybe God would give him another chance to propose to her, like now. He made his way towards them with a smile plastered across his face but stopped when he saw him kneeling on one foot and asked her the question. She screamed yes and hugged him. That's enough to let his smile fade and his eyes lost its glow.

If he proposed sooner maybe he still could have her. But seeing her happy tears and people around them clapping, he turned his feet to leave that place. He dropped the ring to the ground so maybe he could forget about her and how they used to be together. But that thought would probably come back when their wedding invitation would land on his mailbox.

"Hey! You there! You dropped something!" a blonde haired woman called him from behind. Her icy blue eyes showed fury. He turned his feet and gazed at her. She was beautiful. "How could you just dropped a ve- Oh it's you!"

"It's okay you can- Yamamoto-san?" If he's right, she's Lulu D'morcef Yamamoto who used to worked in Easter.

"Ah! King chair guy! I know you looked familiar! Why are you so gloomy?"

"It's nothing. It's been a while. Why don't we grab a coffee and then we could talk a bit maybe?" "Sure! Why not?"

Maybe Amu wasn't his love from the start. Because Lulu Hotori, would make a lovely name.

**Aeru-chan: So how's my first fanfic? Is it good? Is it bad? Review please!**


End file.
